Cuidando del decimo
by sweet and bitter
Summary: Two shot yaoi. Un pequeño Tsuna al cuidado de Xanxus que pasara cuando vuelva a la normalidad.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada quiero aclarar que **NO** es plagio, este fanfic lo escribí hace muchos años en mundo yaoi bajo otro seudónimo, hace poco lo encontré y tras unos pequeños retoques he decidido volver a publicarlo.

...

 **Cuidando del Decimo**

Era un día cualquier otro en la sede de Varia que en este momento estaba en paz, al menos con la Vongola y sus aliados y es que desde hace un tiempo tanto Xanxus como sus subordinados habian aceptado el hecho de que Tsuna era el candidato ideal para ser el Decimo y poco a poco las relaciones entre Varia y la decima generacion entraban en buenos términos lo cual no significaba que ahora fueran amigos o algo por el estilo simplemente que se toleraban entre ellos claro que algunos más que otros porque entre algunos de los guardianes -Gokudera especialmente- aun había cierta desconfianza pero Tsuna decia que sentia que podian confiar en ellos ahora y si el decimo lo decía no habría objeciones.

Ese día los guardianes de Varia se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de Xanxus para dar los informes de las últimas misiones realizadas por ellos o sus subordinados y decidiendo la asignación de las nuevas misiones.

 _-"La célula rebelde está completamente eliminada"_ informaba Fran con su habitual tono indiferente.

\- _"Uishishishi, fue bastante divertido todo quedo manchado de sangre"_ comento Bel.  
 _-"¡Voooi! Eran todos unos cobardes debiluchos"_ grito Squalo.

 _-"En cuanto al envió de armas..."_ empezó a comentar Levi cuando se vio interrumpido cuando uno de sus hombres entro de golpe.

 _-"Jefe un hombre se ha infiltrado en el palacio, esta derribando a todos los hombres y abriéndose paso rápidamente"_ informo casi sin aliento.

Ante estas palabras Xanxus y sus guardianes salieron al encuentro de ese desconocido dispuestos a acabar con él, eran pocas las personas que podian entrar en Varia sin autorización y salir vivos de allí. Corrieron hacia el salón donde les habían informado que se encontraba el intruso entrando de golpe y en cuanto vieron de quien se trataba bajaron las armas.

-Ciaossu-les saludo un tranquilo Reborn sujetando en brazos una especie de bulto envuelto en una manta.

 _-"Vaya Rebon cuanto tiempo"_ saludo Lussuria alegremente al asesino.

 _-"¡Voooi! ¡Alguna vez podrías probar a llamar antes de invadirnos!"_ grito Squalo.

 _-"Esa es mi manera de hacer las visitas"_ contesto impasible mientras se sentaba acomodando su carga delicadamente junto a él como quien no quiere la cosa.

 _-"Corta el royo basura y di a que has venido"_ Reborn solo sonrió ante la habitual arrogancia de Xanxus.

 _-"Tan directo como siempre ¿eh?, De acuerdo esta es la situacion a surgido un asunto de vital importancia del que tendreis que encargaros por un tiempo indefinido"_ les explico.

 _-"¿Una misión?"_ pregunto Levi

.  
 _-"Ayer envenenaron a dame-Tsuna, el asesino fue eliminado en el acto pero la droga que le suministraron surtió efecto"_ empezó a contar.

Al instante los Varia entendieron lo peligroso de la situación, cuando el líder de una familia estaba débil la familia en si era débil, si esto no se solucionaba pronto la situacion podria desencadenar en una guerra entre familias.

 _-"¿Que efectos tenía ese veneno?_ pregunto Xanxus.

 _-"Compruébalo tu mismo"_ y sin mas explicación desenvolvió el bulto de la manta mostrando a un pequeño niño de unos siete años dormido.

Xanxus y sus guardianes miraron sin entender al enano preguntándose que tendria que ver con el asunto, solo era un crio común aunque mirándolo mejor a Xanxus se le hacía vagamente familiar se parecia un poco a...

 _-"¡No fastidies! este enano es el decimo"_ declaro sacándole una sonrisa a Reborn.

\- _"Uishishishi, ahora que me fijo la verdad es que se parecen"_ comento Bel estudiando el rostro del pequeño.

- _"Bien pues aclarado este punto yo ya me voy, tomad"_ dijo levantándose y poniendo una bolsa en manos de Xanxus y dejando a Tsuna en el sofá.

-"¡¿A donde te crees que vas basura?! ¡¿Y por qué narices dejas al decimo mocoso aquí?!" le grito Xanxus.

 _-"Por que lo tenéis que cuidar"_ dijo tan tranquilo.

 _-"¡Vooooi! ¡Que has dicho!"_ grito Squalo.

-" _Debo buscar la cura para dame-Tsuna no lo puedo cuidar yo"_

-" _¡Pues que lo cuiden sus guardianes!_ " le grito Xanxus.

 _-"Imposible, Yamamoto y Gokudera están en una importante misión en Venecia, y a pesar de las quejas de Gokudera de que él quiere regresar ahora mismo no es posible, Mukuro esta infiltrado así que tampoco puede, Ryohei está herido después de su última misión así que no está en condiciones, Hibari se fue de vacaciones con Dino y no hay manera de localizarles y Lambo viene conmigo, así que como veis los únicos que podéis cuidarlo ahora sois vosotros ya que la noticia del estado de Tsuna se ha filtrado y muchos querrán aprovechar la situación para matarlo y debilitar así a la familia Vongola por lo que no puedo confiarlo a alguien mas devil asi que tenéis que encargaros vosotros si o si"_

 _-"Maldita basura ya podría tener más cuidado joder"_ despotrico Xanxus no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que hacer de canguro.

 _-"No es para tanto jefe ademas Decimo esta monísimo así"_ intento calmarlo Lussuria.

 _-"Yo me marcho ya que la vaca estupida me espera en el auto"_ informo Reborn y tal como llego se fue.

- _"¿Y ahora que hacemos jefe?"_ pregunto Levi viendo a Tsuna el cual aun dormía.

- _"Tks de momento mandaremos que le preparen una habitación"_ dijo con un tono de fastidio.  
 _-"¡Vooooi! ¿Y cuando despierte qué? Ninguno de nosotros sabe como cuidar a un crio"_ dijo Squalo.

 _-"De momento deberíamos ver que hay en la bolsa que dejo Reborn-sempai"_ comento Fran.

Xanxus abrió la bolsa y empezó a sacar lo que contenía, varios cambios de ropa, unos cuantos juguetes, un cepillo de dientes y una carta.

 _-"¿Uishishishi, y esa carta?"_ pregunto Bel.

 _-"Parecen ser instrucciones de Reborn"_ comento ojeándola.

 _-"Eso facilitara las cosas"_ dijo Lussuria _"¿Y que pone?_

 _-"Haber:_ _ **"Si estás leyendo esto es que tienes que cuidar a Tsuna de siete años lo primero que tienes que saber es que su mente tambien es la de cuando tenia esta edad al igual que su comportamiento. Lo segundo es que Tsuna era muy timido por lo que en cuanto despierte lo mas probable es que se asuste y empieze a llorar..."**_ _Hay que joderse ahora resulta que encima se pondrá a llorar"_

- _"No se altere jefe, supongo que también habrá escrito la manera de tranquilizarlo"_ intento calmarle Levi.

 _-"Tks, veamos:_ _ **"El como lo calmes es cosa tuya pero ten en cuenta de que si lo cuidas mal serás eliminado..."**_ a cada palabra que leia se voz se volvia mas y mas sombría _"¡Pero qué mierda es esta!"_ grito, craso error porque gracias a esto Tsuna despertó.

Tsuna miro la habitación en la que había despertado ese no era su cuarto y entonces vio a siete personas terroríficas que lo miraban fijamente, y empezó a gimotear.

- _"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mi mama?"_ y sin tan siquiera esperar una respuesta empezó a llorar.

Los miembros de Varia eran entrenados para ser capaces de afrontar cualquier situacion pero esto les superaba a todos ellos.

 _-"¡Voooi! ¡Cállate enano!"_ le grito Squalo ya arto consiguiendo únicamente que llorara con más fuerza.

 _-"Lo has hecho llorar mas sempai"_ le recrimino Fran.

\- _"Uishishishi, Como no se calle lo uso de diana"_ dijo Bel sacando sus cuchillos haciendo llorar a un mas fuerte a Tsuna.

 _-"Ya basta"_ le dijo Xanxus en un tono furioso a Tsuna el cual se cayó intimidado pero aun se le escapaban sollozos.

 _-"Tus padres han tenido que salir y te han dejado para que te cuidemos mientras ellos regresan, pero si no te portas bien no volverán"_ ante las palabras inventadas de Xanxus, Tsuna se limpio los ojos y miro hacia el suelo deprimido.

 _-"Menos mal"_ suspiro aliviado Squalo.

Al ser ya tarde llevaron a Tsuna a un cuarto para que descansara y poco después ellos hicieron lo mismo excepto Xanxus el cual fue a tomar una copa a su despacho. Eran poco mas de las dos de la madrugada cuando decidió que era suficiente y se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba a punto de entrar en el cuando escucho un llanto y se dirigio hacia el maldiciendo, ya se imaginaba quien seria.

 _-"¿Que haces aquí enano?"_ le pregunto a un lloroso Tsuna.

 _-"Yo...yo quería ir...al lavavo...pero no lo en...cuentro y me perdí"_ le contesto mientras gimoteaba.

 _-"Tks haber sígueme"_ le dijo y sin mas comenzó a andar.

- _"Aquí está el lavabo"_ dijo mostrándole una puerta y se dispuso a marcharse pero Tsuna le cogio del pantalon para que no se marchara.

 _-"No...no se volver"_ le dijo con pena.

Xanxus se armo de toda la paciencia que tenia para no matar al crio recordandose las consecuencias que esto tendría.

 _-"Pues date prisa te espero aquí"_ le contesto.

Tsuna fue lo mas rapido que pudo y cinco minutos despues Xanxus lo llevaba de vuelta a su dormitorio, una vez llegaron a este Xanxus se fue a marchar otra vez pero de nuevo fue retenido.

 _-"¿Ahora qué enano?"_ le pregunto irritado.

 _-"Gracias"_ le dijo mientras le sonreia dulcemente, gesto que muy a su pesar, a Xanxus le pareció lindo.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuidando del Decimo**

Los días pasaron desde la invasión de Reborn y su nombramiento forzoso como niñeras del Decimo y las cosas poco o nada habían mejorado, Tsuna pasaba el día entre ataques de pánico por lo terrorífico de las personas que le cuidaban, y bajones depresivos extrañando a sus padres. No le gustaba ese sitio la gente era aterradora, había un hombre de pelo largo que no paraba de gritar, un príncipe que parecía sacado de una pesadilla en lugar de un cuento y un montón de hombres con uniforme que daban miedo, apenas y podía dar dos pasos en ese castillo sin que alguien lo asustara así que huía al jardín y solo volvía cuando alguno de esas aterradoras personas lo llamaban para comer o empezaba a oscurecer.

A los Varia por su parte esto les parecía lo mejor solo tenían que encargarse de mantener al mocoso alimentado y asignar algunos hombres que lo vigilaran desde las sombras mientras se dedicaba a recorrer los jardines, era el acuerdo perfecto y sin problemas hasta ese día.

Ese día se había desatado una terrible tormenta forzando al pequeño y miedoso conejito a permanecer encerrado y aun mas asustado por culpa de los truenos.

 _-"Quiero irme a m..mi casaaa"_ sollozaba escondido tras las cortinas de una de las múltiples habitaciones _"quiero ir con mi mama"_

De repente un trueno aun más fuerte que los demás resonó por todo el lugar haciéndolo gritar.

 _-"De verdad que eres un mocoso problemático"_ dijo de repente una voz al tiempo que alguien corría la cortina tras la cual se escondía.

Y ante los ojos del pequeño apareció Xanxus que aun siendo el más aterrador de aquel lugar le daba una sensación de protección así que sin dudarlo salto a sus brazos aferrándose fuertemente a él.

…

Ese día Xanxus contemplaba la tormenta mientras bebía una copa y se encerraba en sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo sentirse por culpa de ese enano, desde esa primera noche no había podido borrar de su cabeza la cálida sonrisa que le dedico el pequeño y todos los días se aseguraba de supervisarle sin que nadie se diera cuenta ¿Por qué lo hacía? Honestamente no tenía ni idea solo sabía que tenía una pequeña sensación de inseguridad cada vez que no sabía de la posición del pequeño así simplemente lo supervisaba al tiempo que ignoraba esa pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Esa pequeña y molesta voz que surgió durante la batalla de los anillos y que le susurraba que su pequeño rival era lindo, esa voz que con el paso de los años se hacía más fuerte y más insistente. Y era esa pequeña voz la que ahora le volvía loco susurrándole cada dos minutos lo frágil y vulnerable que era ahora el muchacho.

 _-"¡Boss!"_ le llamo de repente Levi entrando sin llamar ganándose un botellazo.

 _-"¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar basura?"_ le espeto mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

- _"Lo lamento"_ dijo agachando su cabeza arrepentido.

 _-"Ya da igual ¿Qué demonios quieres?"_

 _-"El Decimo a desaparecido"_ anuncio.

- _"¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?"_ interrogo al tiempo que una inquietud nacía en su pecho.

 _-"Debido a que no podía salir del palacio los hombres debilitaron su vigilancia y lo perdieron de vista no hay signos de que haya dejado el castillo pero hace dos horas que nadie puede dar razón de su paradero"_

 _-"Manada de inútiles buscadlo ya y dile a esos ineptos que si no lo veo en media hora yo mismo volare sus malditas cabezas"_ dijo al tiempo que salía de su despacho y empezaba a buscarlo.

Dio vueltas durante un rato hasta que a sus oídos llego un grito terriblemente familiar.

 _-"De verdad que eres un mocoso problemático"_ dijo mientras corría la cortina para encontrar al lloroso pequeño que nada más verle se arrojo a sus brazos.

Desde ese día el pequeño Tsuna no se separaba de Xanxus al punto que cada noche se escabullía a su cuarto, al principio este le regañaba y le gritaba pero terminaba por dejarle dormir a su lado y por primera vez desde que despertó en aquel castillo Tsuna dormía sintiéndose a salvo y feliz junto al cálido cuerpo de aquel hombre.

…

Un mes completo había transcurrido desde que Tsuna fue dejado al cuidado de los Varia cuando el castillo se vio nuevamente bajo asalto.

 _-"¡Vrooii, bastardo como te atrev…! ¡¿Reborn?! ¡Te he dicho que llames antes de invadirnos!"_ fue el grito que soltó Squalo al darse cuenta de que el invasor era nuevamente el ex-arcobaleno.

 _-"Ciaossu"_ saludo pasando olímpicamente de él.

 _-"Buenos días Reborn-sempai, si busca al jefe esta con el pequeño Decimo en su despacho"_ informo Fran, a lo que el asesino asintió y se dirigió hacia allí.

…

 _-"Ciaossu Xanxus"_ saludo esbozando una torcida sonrisa al ver como el pequeño dormía una siesta sobre el regazo del temible asesino.

 _-"Basura ya creía que no volvería a saber de ti"_ dijo intentando disimular la incomodidad que sentía al ser descubierto con el niño así _"te has vuelto torpe con los años"_

 _-"No, realmente encontré la cura hace una semana"_ contesto con petulancia _"pero pare a atender unos negocios propios"_

 _._

 _._

...Hace una semana…

 _-"¡Aa..ahh, Reborn!"_ gimió Lambo corriéndose por tercera vez mientras el hitman lo embestía sin piedad.

 _-"¿N..no tendríamos..que volver?_ Le pregunto mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

 _-"Tranquilo no hay problema"_ le contesto con una sonrisa descarada para acto seguido lanzarse sobre él para devorarlo nuevamente.

…En el presente...

.

.

 _-"Pero no nos desviemos del tema, la cura ya esta lista"_ anuncio sacando un frasco de su bolsillo _"según Irie los efectos serán inmediatos"_

 _-"Pues para que esperar más, enano despierta"_ dijo al tiempo que zarandeaba levemente al pequeño hasta que despertó.

Tsuna miro con ojos somnolientos a Xanxus y le sonrió asta que reparo en el siniestro hombre que había en la habitación y asustado se aferro al abrigo del mayor.

 _-"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna, quiero que bebas esto"_ dijo ofreciéndole el frasquito.

El pequeño miro el frasquito y luego a Xanxus que asintió a su muda pregunta así que cogió el frasquito y lo bebió de golpe cayendo inconsciente al instante y en menos de un minuto el diminuto cuerpo comenzó a crecer dejando a un delgado joven con la ropa desgarrada sobre el regazo del líder de Varia.

 _-"Supuestamente despertara en media hora será mejor que le llevemos a un dormitorio"_

Xanxus asintió y tomando a Tsuna estilo princesa lo llevo al dormitorio más cercano mientras su molesta voz interior volvía a molestarle por una parte le molestaba perder al pequeño que se portaba como un gatito pero por otra el adulto volvería, lo cierto es que no sabía cómo sentirse.

…

Tres cuartos de hora después alguien toco la puerta del despacho de Xanxus y entro sin siquiera esperar la respuesta pues sabía que no la recibiría.

 _-"Nos vamos ya"_ anuncio Tsuna acercándose hasta el sillón donde se encontraba, Xanxus le miro un segundo para después ignorarle.

 _-"Je je, tu nunca cambias verdad"_

 _-"¿Que quieres ahora basu…?"_ pero antes de poder terminar de hablar Tsuna lo callo con un tierno beso.

 _-"Gracias por todo Xanxus"_ dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas para acto seguido huir del despacho.

 _-"Je"_ rio levemente cuando el menor abandono la sala.

Ese mocoso tenia agallas para golpearlo y huir pero igual daba por que él le enseñaría lo que era un beso en su próximo encuentro, había provocado a la bestia y acabaría siendo devorado.

 **Fin**


End file.
